Episode 7788 (31st March 2017)
Plot Ashley is distressed to wake up in the hospital and tries to remove his oxygen mask. Faith has made Moira breakfast but she's aware Faith is trying to get round her. Faith mentions she has an appointment with a Consultant later and agrees to tell Chas about the cancer to stop Moira's nagging. It's Victoria's birthday and she opens presents with Diane, Chas and Liv. Faith appears in The Woolpack to talk to Chas. Doug is worried Laurel still hasn't fully forgiven him but Harriet assures him she's just stressed and running on empty. Arthur concludes Laurel is upset with him. Chas apologises to Faith. Faith goes to tell Chas about the cancer but Chas receives a phone call from Sandra's friend Carol informing her that Sandra has been seriously injured abroad. David brags about the book cover. Moira sees Faith leaving the pub and realises she hasn't told Chas about the cancer. Chas breaks the news to Liv that Sandra has been seriously injured and is unconscious. Robert tells Chas there's a flight later today and Chas agrees to accompany Liv to visit Sandra. Moira appears in the pub and informs stunned Chas that Faith isn't having a boob job, she's having reconstructive surgery after a double mastectomy. Nervous Faith babbles as she visits a consultant regarding the reconstruction surgery. The consultant assures Faith she doesn't need to surgery to be normal, which causes Faith to shed a few tears. Chas struggles to digest the news of Faith's cancer battle. Moira assures her the cancer Faith had isn't genetic and asks Chas to recall Diane's cancer battles and then imagine Faith going through that alone. Liv goes to pack some things. Robert insists Chas she can't back out of taking Liv as Faith is bound to have another drama soon. Nell finds Jai with the help of Harriet and tells him she's done something stupid. Moira returns to Butlers Farm with Chas in tow and Faith realises Moira has told Chas everything. Chas and Faith talk about the cancer after some encouragement from Moira. Chas assures Faith doesn't need to go through things alone and asks to help. Faith insists she's better on her own, causing Chas to walk out. Doug chaperons Arthur to the hospital and Laurel assures her son that his stomach bug is nothing like what Ashley has. Jai refuses to give Nell money, but gives her his business card and says she can call him anytime. Nell storms out. Tracy sees some negative comments about her book and decides to let Pearl go, concluding her writing is the problem. Dr Taylor informs Doug and Laurel that they've changed Ashley's antibiotics. Laurel promises Arthur that Ashley will be okay. Robert hands Chas the plane tickets and hotel information. Before she leaves, Chas orders Robert to look after Aaron and threatens to tell Aaron about him and Rebecca if he steps out of line. Chas heads for the airport without making things right with Faith. Moira can't understand why Faith doesn't want a loving relationship with Chas. Faith explains she doesn't want Chas to be unable to cope due to being pulled in all directions by her, Aaron and Liv. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer Guest cast *Consultant - Joanna Bond *Dr Taylor - Rubi Ali Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Ashley's room, consulting room and corridor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Church Lane *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground Notes *Last appearance of Chas Dingle until 25th October 2017 as she is written out on a temporary basis as Lucy Pargeter departs on maternity leave *Last appearance of Olivia Flaherty until 14th September as Isobel Steele departs on exam leave. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,160,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes